


You Don't Own Me

by MasterAssassinAura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Being Hunted, Earth exist in the star wars universe, F/M, General Hux - Freeform, Hux is jealous, Jealousy, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, Multi, OC, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey is dead, Romance, Sequeals, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, dark side, i am not good with tags, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterAssassinAura/pseuds/MasterAssassinAura
Summary: Genevieve Buchanan, or Gen, was always a bright spot in life until she broke.  A Darkness snapped inside her. The First Order Commander, Kylo Ren sensed her pulsing force the dark side fueled that. Commander Ren takes on the task to find her after meeting the force leading on a chase until the Frist Order owns her.While she is on the chase, she finds out a legacy she had she didn't know existed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Pain

**19 BBY, Naboo**

Jumping out of her starfighter, Ginevra leaped from the cockpit. Her hands shook with terror. She needed to find Obi-Wan. The Jedi had finally able to track down Master Kenobi's location thanks to BD-2. The little droid clang to her shoulder. She prayed Obi Wan was not dead; she hoped he was not dead. After the Clones turned on her, she barely escaped to her starship, jumping to hyperspace directly out of the hanger. Two days she spent hiding on the nearest planet.

She learned that Obi-Wan had arrived on the planet of Naboo. She hoped and prayed that he was safe and unharmed.

BD buzzed in her ear almost as a comfort for the jedi. There was so much death in the last few days, the entire Jedi Order was gone.

With the sound of air flowing in, she heard the blast doors open. Turning her head to the direction, she saw it was Obi-Wan quickly running out to greet her.

A single tear dripped down the side of her face as she ran toward him and threw her arms around him, not caring if anyone saw. The Jedi Order was done, so damn any rules made by the council. He seemed to return the feeling as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing his lips to her golden curls.

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too." She pulled away to wipe her tears. "Tell me everything that has happened? Where is Anakin? Also, I haven't heard news from Ashoka, I was in contact with her until her ship went down."

Ob-wan face was stoned cold before he spoke, "Anakin is dead."

Ginevra covered her mouth to stop the gasp, "Obi-Wan, I am so sorry... I know how important he was to you."

Obi-Wan gripped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "We need to talk,"

"I have to talk to you too, it's important. I've been waiting to tell you for the right time, but this made me realize there will never be a right time."

Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the air hanger.

The two Jedi walked the streets of Theed to avoid any sights, heading directly to the royal palace. Moving swiftly through the halls in silence until he took her to the Royal Gardens. It was a beeline movement that went in a blur for her. She could only focus on the back of Obi-Wan's head.

When he was sure of privacy, the Jedi turned around to grasp her face. His thumb stroke across her cheek, before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips gently to hers. Their lips stayed locked together in a passion that had been missing for weeks. He pulled away from her to rest his forehead against hers.

"This will be the last time you will ever see me," He breathed

"Obi-Wan, what do you mean?" She asked gripping his hand, "We have to stay together-"

"I know your feelings tell you this, so does mine." He said as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "There is something of great importance I have to do,"

"Like what? The Jedi are gone, we only remain, you, me, and Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan breath before speaking, "I am going to tell you this in confidence... Anakin has a son."

"With who?"

"Senator Padme Amidala,"

The day was just filled with surprises. She had known Padme since the Council had assigned her to the Senator on missions. Ginevra has always had an interest in galactic politics and consider Padme as a friend. She never knew of such a relationship with Anakin.

Ginevra went to pull away from the Jedi Master, "Where is Padme? Is she here?" she felt hasten to see her friend.

"She died in labor."

Tears burned her eyes as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Everyone is gone... truly gone."

Reaching over to her, Obi-Wan stroke her cheek. Taking her gently into his arms to comfort her. They had been secret lovers for the past year after Satine died; she filled the void in his heart.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Pulling away from him to only grabbed his hand, "I know there is so much going on, and you have an extra responsibility."

"Tell me,"

She sighed and nodded her head, reaching over to grab his hand. The Jedi pulled her lover's hand onto her stomach. Master Kenobi's eyes widen at the feel of her stomach. He could feel the life force pulsate.

"You're with child, how long?"

His mind thought back to the times they were able to slip away to have their private moments.

"2-3 months maybe... I don't know. All I know I stopped receiving my cycle that far back." She said, her eyes showered with concern for regret. "You're going to be a father,"

Leaning forward again, he latched his lips onto her with forbidden passion. "You need to get far away, get yourself and our child to safety."

Her heart fluttered hearing him call the child that rested in her womb as his child. "I can come with you,"

"No, it's too much of a danger. You need to get to safety and away from the eyes of the Sith."

"No!"

Obi-Wan sighed, "How did you think this would turn out? Raise the child together as a small family while we just wait for danger. Because that is what would happen, I want to protect you and our little one. Ginevra, listen to me, my love, but we can't do this while the Sith is at large. They will hunt us down in numbers." 

Closing her eyes tightly as tears ran down her cheek, "We should have left months ago, left the order as we talked about."

"I know," The master Jedi whispered as he held her. "I wish things were different." 

"I love you so much, this can't be it."

Obi-Wan kissed her again, "You will need to go somewhere safe. We will figure this out." He whispered to her. 

\------------------

**34 ABY, Earth year 2020**

Something about holding a bat intending to destroy everything in sight seemed to bring relief to Genevieve. The aluminum was smooth in her palm as she twirled in the air with one hard whack; she broke the vase that was a housewarming gift from 6 months ago.

**_Crash_ **

8 years, gone in an instance. She had nothing to show for it besides a tarnish engagement ring and a wedding dress that never seen light from its garment bag. She had given her best years to a man who only saw her as a side piece with no purposes besides sexual pleasure.

She gritted her teeth again as she swung for the matching glass wear set his mother had given to her and her ex. It made her even angrier at the thought. He was a 32-year-old man child that still did anything his mother told him.

His entire family unit was like a cult with his mother being the matron. Memories of having to spend holidays with his family over hers when her mother lived just up the road. Spending weekends alone because his mother demanded him to make the 45-minute drive to see her every weekend, leaving her alone because she had work. The 8-hour days she would have spent over there and had no energy because she spent the entire day watching what she had to say.

What was the most frustrating was being told she was a family one minute, but being excluded from an event. It involved his sibling's significant others. Rejection sensitivity was something she always struggled with it from when she was a child through high school to even early years of College. They wrote her off as too quiet, giving them cause to dislike her.

She felt humiliated, weak, and pathetic. The young woman felt sick to her stomach, she as if she was nothing.

He wasn't the first to leave her, everyone always left her. She could never keep a steady friendship alive. Her mother left her when she was a child, causing her father to dump her on her grandmother. Then five months later he remarried. Her grandmother was living alone in a nursing home an hour from here because that is all her pension could afford.

She was alone.

Hot tears ran down the side of her cheek as she swung the bat one last time, letting it fly out of her hand. It bounced off the wall, causing it to bounce off the wall into the kitchen sink. Genevieve didn't care to notice the large dent in drywall or the glass that piled around her bare feet. Gen was wearing her loose tank top and sweatpants. She was wearing the same set for the last three days. She was just angry. She gave all her energy to a man who gave her none, even in the sexual aspect. He did things to her that made her uncomfortable to the point she would cry during it. She took it because she loved him.

Another wave of pain flew through her chest, she let out a loud scream in pain. Reaching for the wine bottle next to her, she flung it hard to the same spot, pushing in the dent further, causing a bigger hole. The red wine stained the wall that pooled a large puddle.

An angry sob escaped her lips as she dropped to the ground, crushing the glass under her knees. The young woman didn't care as the jagged edges dug into her flesh.

With one last push out of her lungs, she let out a scream of agony.

_GAHHHHHHHH_

She felt a force pushed out of her; she had never experienced it before. The glass panels on the cabinets shattered, the small window in the kitchen splintered, even the stove glass panel cracked. She fell on her side, her cheek digging into the shards.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ability to ignore Hux's voice was art the Kylo Ren learned on how to perfect day one of meeting the man. It was becoming unbearable to keep the man around, but he was second in command to the Order. The members of the council were discussing the plan of wearing the Resistance down. The Resistance was once a roaring fire, but now it was burning chard that was barely holding on. The image of Rey came to mind when he thought about the cowards.

He pushed her from her mind, the Commander couldn't afford to be distracted about scavenger was dead even after he had given her the chance to take his hand. Her inexperience with a lightsaber was her downfall in the forest. Ren can still remember feeling the weight of her on her saber when it went through her chest, back on Starkiller base.

She was nothing now to worry about. There was nothing that was going to fix it, it was still just a pity.

One of the Vice General spoke up, "We are gaining traction in every system. Soon the ideas of the Republic will be abandoned." He said in a prideful tone. "Which brings me to some news, General Hux would you care to present."

_GAHHHHHHHHHH_

The sudden scream raided into Kylo Ren's head through the force. A creature far from here carried darkness and pain, something he never felt before, not even from any Force Wielder. He slowly stood from his seat; all eyes were on Commander Ren.

No one moved from their seat, even Hux stopped talking in mid-sentence, watching the dark figure. Ren knew it was impossible for the girl to be alive. He had seen to it.

"We will finish this later," He said, not allowing anyone to finish speaking. With the swift movement of fabric, he had marched out of the conference room.

He felt the pain. Someone was calling out into the Force blindly. Another scream ripped through the Force like a rough tidal wave. Whatever this creature was, they were inexperienced in the Force, maybe even cut off from it. The figure manifested he saw a figure fading in and out from eyesight like a screen that would flicker. After a moment, the figure stabilized. It was lying on the floor, with their arms wrapped around their knees. From the sight of the figure, they were wearing black loungewear. Her shoulder blade caught his attention, a small blue butterfly was on her shoulder blade. His mind drifted to when he was a child, but he fought back the image of Ben Solo.

He was dead.

It was a young woman with a curly mess of golden hair that concealed over her face. Her dark emerald orbs were empty. He didn't know where he was, but it felt as if he was in a void. The girl stared past him as if she could see right through him. He carefully approached the disheveled girl. The looks of her showed she was no threat to him. There was something inside Ren that drawn himself to her. The Force was powerful within her. Crouching down to her eye level, he experienced nothing like this before. Slowly taking off one of his gloves, he reached out to grasp her chin. Her warm skin brought feeling to his icy hands. His leather thumb scraped across the bottom of her lip, feeling her warm breath.

Looking unsure, but at a moment's notice, she ripped her head away from him. Not before he reached out for a gold chain around her neck, breaking the clasps. He yanked it hard as she vanished from his sight.

In his hand, a pendant hung from the gold chain was a locket with a "G" shape. He took a moment to examine it. As he stood up, he heard the boots of General Hux.

"We need to finish discussing plans about the Resistance,"

Kylo Ren paid no mind and just held up the gold necklace, "I want this analyzed and tell me exactly where this is from."

Hux picked it up to examine it in the light, the gold shined in the light. "Well, I can narrow that search down to a single system."

"Where?"

"A planet called Earth; they have been under our control for well over 5 years now. That is a letter apart from one of their many languages, but the majority of Earthlings there speak basic, but they call it English. If I am not mistaken." He fiddled with the necklace between his fingers. "We worked a peaceful deal with most of the world leaders. Its politics are unstable with different regions of-"

"I don't need the planet's history; I just need to find the owner of the necklace. Have a course set towards the system."'

"We can not stop for a side trip, besides Supreme Leader Snoke will not like this diversion from our mission." Hux sneered, "Why do we need to go a lowlife underdeveloped system?"

From the corner of the General's eye view of Hux, a lower rank officer approached both men, "Supreme Leader is wishing to speak to you both."

"Thank you, we will be there immediately."

Kylo Ren nodded, he knew that the Supreme Leader had sensed the Force wielder. With a flutter of his dark cape, he marched down the hallway with Hux by his side. They stepped into the elevator that sent them down into the lower levels of Starkiller base. Walking into the dark that was dimly lit room, the blue hologram appeared into the air looking down onto General Hux and Commander Ren.

"I sensed a powerful presence in the force,"

"Skywalker?" General Hux asked.

Snoke rubbed his chin, "No, it is someone with raw, untamed talent and power. Maybe stronger than Skywalker..."

"Another Jedi then,"

"No," Ren spoke up, "I saw her, I made contact with her through the force. Nothing more than a sniveling ball on the floor when I saw her/ She had gold hair with a blue butterfly on her shoulder."

Snoke gave a low hum, "If she is in a weak state of mind, she can be molded."

"We already know of her location," Hux said as he looked at the necklace. "The Earth system."

"She has no outside influence besides the Frist Order with them being an underdeveloped planet. Bring her in, alive, She might even If she is unwilling and too powerful, kill her and her bloodline. I want her brought to me to decide what to do with her. She could be a powerful weapon. She might even be the link to find Skywalker."

Clenching his gloved hand, he could still feel the soft skin under his fingers. "I will see that it's done," Kylo spoke through his modular.


	2. Chapter 2

**BBY 13, Alderaan**

“My love, make sure you water the daisies,” Ginevra said as she smiled down at her 6-year-old daughter.

BD-2 made a peeping nose as he stood on his legs watching his young mistress water the plants. He projected pictures of flowers on the ground to show which flowers the young girl to water next.

The child held the water pail as she poured it over the planter. “I got it mama,” she smiled showing her missing tooth

“That’s my girl.”

Scrunching her face in determination was a charming expression that reminded Ginevra of Padme’s father as she worked. Placing the pail down, the young girl smiled in pride. It made her think of how proud Obi-Wan would be of his daughter. It sadden her to know that he had never met her.

“Now the flowers will grow big and strong.” The mother smiled as she pet the golden blonde hair, fixing the ringlets in her hair. “Go play, I will watch.” Taking a step back from her daughter, she sat on the front porch of the house to watch the youngling run towards the other end of the garden.

Ginevra watched her daughter play amongst the flowers, reaching to pluck one.

“Mama, look.” She smiled as she held out her hand.

Ginevra looking down at her daughter’s crown of gold curls, her smile dropped when she saw the white flower petals floated in her hand.

“Padme, no!” Quickly slapping it from her hand.

Her heart pounded in her chest as looked at her daughter’s round face. 

A coldness crept along her skin as she stood up, “How long have you been able to do this?”

“Just for a few days, mama.”

Ginevra clung onto her daughter, close to her chest as she felt the darkness.

They knew where she was. The Empire will soon find them. She didn’t know when it would happen, but they were coming. Looking upon the setting sun, it was a matter of time before the Sith show. 

The peaceful day had ended in horror for her.

Within the few hours, she could have her ship ready with a few minor repairs. The former Jedi knight took her time to make the proper previsions were taken care of. Planning out their next course of action, frighten her, she didn’t know where we would go. A rainstorm had broken out, pouring down on her, Padme, and BD-2.   
  


Padme begged to stay because it was the only life she had known. The ex Jedi tried to explain to her daughter they were in danger. They hid in Alderaan, thanks to Bali Organa. The Senator had helped her and her child hide away from the Empire. She even took timely visits to the city of Aldera to visit the Organas, there young Padme had meet the young Princess Leia. It was nice to see Padme become friends of the daughter of her namesake. She missed her friend. She missed everyone, Obi-wan, Ashoka, Anakin, Captain Rex, and Padme.

Every so often as the packing was being finished, she monitored her daughter as she would sit on the porch steps with BD-2. He showed her floating flowers through its hologram lenses. 

Padme stood up from the porch steps to run “Mama, there is a ship.”

Turning around, she saw the ship landing in an open field right next to their house. Fear struck the mother as she watched the ship land only mere feet from her child.

She could feel it, she could feel the power of the dark side pulsate from the ship. Reaching for her belt, she felt the metal of her lightsaber. “RUN! PADME GET AWAY FROM THE HOUSE AND RUN!”

The heavy landing of the ship knocked Padme off balance as she was running, causing her to fall over the rock. A loud snap came from Padme, followed by a scream. BD-2 stood its self-back on its chicken legs.

“MAMA!” The hoarse scream of her child broke her heart.

The ramp lowered with a hard thud. Stale air from the air lock escaped with long swoosh. Two rows of storm troopers march down the ramp.

Gripping her lightsaber tightly, she ran forward, igniting it. The green glow highlighted the ground. The sound of lightsaber drew the attention of the stormtrooper.

“Shoot the Jedi!” One of the storm troopers noticed the mother running towards them.

They had not noticed the youngling laying on the ground. She was so small that it would be easy for her to be overlooked. Placing her finger to her lips, Ginevra used it single her daughter to keep quiet and low to the ground.

Blasters opened fire onto the jedi, but bringing her lightsaber up. The Jedi deflected each laser bolt. Using the power of the Force, she slammed a body of Strom trooper into his comrades. It was her a chance to get low to the ground next to her daughter.

Her face was scrunched in agony as she leaned against her mother. Worse case from the looks is that she could’ve broken her arm. Using one arm, she scooped her daughter on her hip. Holding the green light saber away from her body.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” She helped her daughter stand up, who was clutching her arm.

“Mommy, I want to go, I’m scared.”

“I know, I know.” Breathing heavily, Ginevra replied, kissing her daughter’s curls.

Mechanical breathing sliced through the air like a deadly viper that struck its prey. The sound of heavy steps walking to the ramp from the interior of the ship was a cold echo that sent chills down her spine.

She wasn’t afraid of death or dying. Growing up in the Jedi Order was something she had learned to accept. There were times she thought she wouldn’t make it back home during the Clone Wars. Though she was scared, this was a fresh fear she had never experienced before. It was the fear for her daughter.

In swoosh of red light from stood the menacing figure cloaked in darkness. Shrouded in helmeted that hid his disfigured face. The lightsaber buzzed with angry energy, much like its energy.

“Hello Ginevra,” Darth Vader spoke in his mechanical voice. “I wasn’t expecting to find you here.” His head turned to land eyes upon the small child in her arms. She slowly backed away, holding up the lightsaber in front.

“Give me the child, and I can see about the emperor sparing you.”

Ginevra gritted her teeth, glaring at him. “I will never do that. I will not hand my daughter over to the Empire, so she can be your pawn.”

Darth Vader crept down the ramp like the imposing figure. “Attachments are not the jedi way,”

“Good thing, I am not one anymore.”

Vader’s lightsaber hummed as he stepped across the clearing towards. He stopped in his tracks to look over the former Jedi. “Tell me, I wonder if I can draw out my former master with you and the child.”

That caught her by surprise, “How did you know?!”

“I can sense the bond between you and him share with this child. “

Ginevra held her lightsaber in a defensive position as she was ready for an attack from the Sith Lord. “You really must anger you to know Obi-Wan and I had, what you couldn’t because of your own actions.”

A surge of bravery overcame her as she taunted him, “Do you think Padme would have been proud of what you became? What about of Ashoka?”

“Enough,” He spoke with eminent authority, “I shall use to draw out my old master.” 

He swung the saber, but she struck up with her saber. The crackling noise was a frenzy that broke out when the lightsaber clashed together. Ginevra took the defensive side as the raw power of Vader had brought down on her. Dropping her child quickly, she gripped her lightsaber with both hands.

“BD take her to the ship, now! Start it up!” She cried out to the small companion droid, who was urging the little girl to stand up. The little girl scrambled to get up to run towards the ship and up the ramp.

“I sense your fear, fear of the power locked inside your daughter.” The modular voice spoke.

“You leave my daughter out of this! You will never find him, no matter how desperate you are for revenge.”

She could see her own reflection on the lenses of Darth Vader as her blades crossed with him again. Beyond him, she could see the home that she built for herself go up in smoke. It sadden to see the last 6 years had gone up in smoke, but it was just things. It brought no anger, her daughter only mattered.

She could hear the ship of starting up. Flipping backwards to distant herself from the Sith Lord.

It was hard to

The ship hovered above the ground, readying its self to take off. The ramp was still down, giving her enough room to make the jump.

With a quick slash down with the saber, she jumped up high to land on the platform. 

With the ramp closing behind her, she slid down the wall. To her left, she could see her daughter being sat on the bench where the small medical droid was taking care of her arm.

“We are not out of the clear yet,” She whispered, as she stood up.

Hearing the tye fighters in the distance caused her to book the pilot seat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

34 BBY, Earth 2020

Gen’s eyes felt heavy with crust while she leaned onto the pole on the subway. Her coffee was in the other hand as she sipped on it, nursing her hangover. 

She wrote a list on her phone of what she needed from the hardware store. After her quick stop to work to pick up the new accounts. Scrolling through phone, she shopped for new cabinets. Knowing she could afford it with her dipping into her wedding savings. It would hurt a bit, because they she worked at a high paying accountant firm as someone who can handle data entry for the firm. It was one of the lower paying ends, making less than 30 grand a year, but with the free rent living at her grandmother’s house, which made life a little easier.

With the recent breakup, she felt like she was only being held together by the seams. If the seams untwined, she knew there would be a breakdown for everyone to see. That was the last thing she needed to do at work in her office. So, she had been working from home for the last week, quoting to her boss that a personal matter had risen.

Before leaving for work, Gen looked upon the destruction of her grandmother’s kitchen. The guilt ate her alive to see the destruction but was more in awe at the sheer destruction. She scared herself of what happened, she couldn’t explain it. It was like living in a different reality. She couldn’t believe what had happened, it felt so real. She hadn’t slept in two days from upset and urged herself that she was just delirious. The mask creature she saw was nothing more than a harsh dream.

That would be the last time she drank an entire bottle of vodka in one sitting.

She knew she would need to make major repairs over the next few days, starting with ordering new cabinets.

It was embarrassing for her to being, so beat up over a boy. She prided herself on being an independent woman, even in a relationship. 8 years was a lot, her entire adult life she had been with him right out of high school.

Though, she had to admit she was under a lot of stress. Trying to get back in school for her BA after only have Associates. Her direct supervisor was a straight up ass who believed she didn’t have a right to be working for the company.

Finally deciding on the set of new cabinets, she went to work to place the order.

Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she glanced up at the poster of recruitment for the Frist Order. She remembered when the news first broke out a fleet of starships, everyone thought the world was going to end much. The scene of the White House blowing up from Independence Day felt like it was going to be turned to non-fiction. Instead of chaos and end of the world, it brought order. The world economy boosted with the incoming technology. They even introduce planetary travel to outside their system.

Though, there was some resistance coming from other countries, but was whipped into shape by their Strom Troopers. There was uncertainty amongst people, even people who openly spoke out against the Frist Order, names such of Fascist, and Space Nazis. She agreed with that sentiment, especially from when she learned they wiped out an entire system last year. People got nervous. It felt as if the Frist Order was tightening their grip on Earth. People who spoke out against the Frist Order disappeared, picked off the street, taken from home, even work and school. Never to be heard from again.

There were whole videos on Twitter, Facebook, and even Tiktok showing people being forced away by Stormtroopers.

The Frist Order hasn’t affected her life too much besides the occasional run in with the Trooper on the street who worked alongside the police. She kept her thoughts to herself, knowing it could get herself and her family in trouble.

The train came to a halt, and with a light _swoosh_ and a ding, making her way to her office building through the bustle of the street. Her heels clicking under the concrete, she felt extra good today. Never had she ever felt comfortable wearing heels because she would tower over her Ex since they were the same height.

This feeling of confidence came in waves. It was a hard adjustment, but she wanted to feel something. She hadn’t worn these heels since her graduation. It complimented her blazer that she wore with her tight-fitting jeans. Her hair was piled into a neat ponytail.

She walked into the doors of the main office, she walked along the rows of cubical and offices. Getting to her cubical, she stopped as she stepped in. It was like a time capsule before her break up.

Pictures of her and her ex lined her desk with trinkets he gifted her over the years. It caused a knot in her stomach as she walked over to her desk. Dropping her bag onto her chair, she picked up her office phone to contact janitorial.

“Hey Rob, it’s Gen, could you bring a large trash can? I am cleaning out my cubical of some things.”

It was painful to look at these memories, so she would correct it, no distraction.

As she put the phone down, she heard the clicking of her heels. In came one of her close friend and coworker, Jessica. She had known her since freshman year in college.

“Your alive!” Jessica exclaimed, marching over, “Honey, I am so sorry about Josh. I can’t believe he just left you while you were away. You should never date a mama’s boy, especially with a family that treats you like shit.” She embraced her friend.

Gen didn’t have time to respond as Jessica rambled on, trash talking her ex. “I am taking you out this weekend, we are going to get you a new wardrobe.” She looked at her friend, “Are you coming into work?”

“No, I am picking up my new accounts today, Gerald said he needed to talk to me.”

“He has been worried about you.”

Gerald was an old family friend of her mother’s. He had always come to check on her and even got her a position at the firm with a low education. Gen did not agree with nepotism, but at the time she would not argue at the time for being a broke college student.

“Oh, we got a new client and tis a big deal.” 

“Secret?”

“Yes, we are apparently having an off world client coming to us. We are trying to scramble to understand on how Galactic Credit works, especially for the Frist Order.”

“The space nazis?” Gen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jessica snorted, “Don’t call them that, you can get into serious trouble.”

Gen smiled as she thought about one day of leaving off world. To travel to see what was really out there. Maybe have a chance to go to the planet of Naboo with its beautiful buildings and lush pant life, or maybe Coruscant with it being nothing but a big giant city covering an entire planet.

Rob came rolling in with a 10-gallon trash can, Gen step back from her friend and smiled, “Thank you, Rob. I will only need it for a second.”

“Hey Jessica, can you help me with a favor?”

“Anything?”

“Can you help me get rid of everything in here reminding me of my ex?”

Flashing her iconic smile, “Don’t say another word, let me do it for you. Go report in with Gerald, then you and I are going to play hooky today.”

“I have to remodel my kitchen today, I can’t.”

“Well, I can and I will help you. I will just shoot a quick message to Gerald and meet you by my car because knowing you, you took the subway again. When are you going to get a car?”

“I don’t know yet, I just haven’t found the right vehicle.”

Jessica shook her head with a chuckle, “I keep an eye out, your more of a jeep person, right?”

“I might get a Motorcycle; I did just get my licenses last year and I haven’t used it yet.”

Jessica shook her head with a smile, “Why did you get it?”

Glancing to the side, she was unsure to answer.

“My ex thought it be romantic for us to classes together and get our licenses.”

Her coworker patted her on the back, “Well, you can ride off in the sunset for yourself.”

Gen gave a friendly sneer before stepping out to head to her godfather’s office.


End file.
